


Quick to Judge

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder thinks about Krycek during *The Red and the Black*.





	Quick to Judge

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Quick to Judge by Violet1211

Mulder thinks about Krycek during The Red and the Black.   
No sex, but some Mulder/Krycek UST, maybe. Spoilers for The Red and the Black.   
Disclaimer: Not mine. Chris Carter's. He just forgot to put this part in. 

* * *

Quick to Judge  
<>

Mulder had been sitting like this, slumping, for who knew how long; the little light that had been in the apartment when he came in had crept away, and the dim outlines of furniture sat ominously in the darkness. He was done thinking about the information. 

Now he was thinking about the kiss. 

It had been on his cheek; it could mean anything, but Krycek had kissed him and he could still feel it, like a smudge of ash, ashamed on his cheek. Hadn't he once kissed Scully on the forehead, and a few weeks ago she had opened her door with a tired question on her face and a streak of greyish stuff where he'd kissed? 

Ashes to ashes, dust to dust . . . 

You're losing it, Mulder. Does the Catholic church even still do that? 

Yes, but . . . 

But it wasn't just that Krycek's lips had touched; he could still feel something on his face where the other man's cheek had pushed into his. He'd turned his head to try and get away, but Krycek had kissed him all the same. 

There was no reason for it, no reason at all. A Judas kiss, he guessed. Maybe it was meant to convince him. But he had been thinking even before it: eliminate those who could start and spread the Black Cancer and you'd eliminate a major threat. 

He shuddered suddenly in the darkness. *Jesus Christ . . .* 

Scully had had the Black Cancer. 

She had to die, or she could spread it. 

He wanted to bury his face in his hands, make it all go away. Sometimes he wished he could just be a regular guy in a suit, with a wife and two-point-five children, someone who knew nothing of this. Because this was like a computer game when you'd screwed up big time, only you couldn't go back and change things in real life, you had to keep going with them, just trying to deal with it. Then Krycek had been telling the truth? 

In the end that was all it boiled down to. Whether he trusted Krycek. If he did, he would act on that information. And if he didn't . . . 

He couldn't tell Scully, though. No way. Better to say he'd found the paper when he came home. An anonymous phone call; yeah, keep it anonymous. No Alex Krycek, because it was too ridiculous to think he would help them. 

A knock on the door: tap tap, tap. He said dully, "Come in." 

In the end, that was all it boiled down to.

Like? Hate? e-mail me at "You're nuts! You're nutty!" -Zack 


End file.
